


Smarter Than the Average Chitauri

by Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that



Series: Why [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Manipulative Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-28
Updated: 2014-07-28
Packaged: 2018-02-10 18:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2034981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that/pseuds/Are_you_ever_not_going_to_fall_for_that
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Unlike what everyone else in the room probably thought the smile on his face was not fake. On the contrary, this was always was what was supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smarter Than the Average Chitauri

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Thor or Avengers.

Unlike what everyone else in the room probably thought. The smile on his face was not fake. On the contrary, this was always was what was supposed to happen. Loki was a little surprised at his own ingenuity, since there were so many things that could have gone wrong but everything had gone had learned a lot about Midgardians in the last couple of months, Loki knew their true nature. Still it was astonishing how easy it was to play them. Loki had played his part very well and it had gotten him everything he wanted.

Loki flashed back to the conversation he had had minutes ago with The Other. He had been in pain after the beast had run him into the floor a few times , But that had been part of the plan as well. A less desirable and painful part of the plan. Loki watched in pleasure as the man of iron caught the bomb in midair and started to make his way to the portal in the sky. Loki knew his time was limited so this time he had initiated contact with The Other. Loki had never done before so he wasn't overly surprised to find The Other surprised.

_"You are going to die." _Loki said telepathically, Loki's voice was shimmering with glee. The months of planning, of manipulating had all lead to this moment. This was what he had been working for so long. He cared nothing for Midgard. All he cared about was Asgard. Loki had only claimed to want to rule Midgard because of his plan.__

_"What are you talking about?" _The Other asked, Loki to his pleasure he could hear a hint of fear in The Other's voice. The fear was probably due to the fact that Loki hadn't been this cocky in his presence in years. Yes, years; time in the void was much longer than time outside the void. The Other had tortured him for years until Loki had agreed to be a pawn in this war. Thankfully even The Other had underestimated his intelligence; the Other had probably assumed that he had broken Loki. Loki had spent a month scouting earth looking for the Tesseract and watching the people and that was when his plan had sprung into being.__

_"You ever wonder why I insisted that the machine be built in New York?" The Other didn't answer but that didn't stop Loki from answering his own question "It did sound plausible that I wanted it to open the portal because of the man of iron's power source. As well as once we took New York and the Avengers down, Then everyone else would just fall into line... and that is why I said it. However I am lot smarter than you or anyone else thought I was._

_What would have been the smarter thing to do would have been to set up the machine in a remote location-say that continent that no one uses; and where they have nearly completed a similar project that no one but a select few know about. If you had told no one and waited until you had the whole fleet on the other side before attacking, Then there would have been no one that could have stood in your way. Even the Avengers would have not have been a match for your fleet. But then I again I must have forgotten to tell you about the nearly completed project or the two other projects that given my advanced knowledge I could have completed within weeks." _he said telepathically full of mirth.__

Telepathic communication happened a lot more quickly than a normal aloud conversation would, At that point Loki noticed the Man of Iron going into the portal. Loki knew that he was going to have to hurry up his story a little so that he could really rub The Other's face in it before he died. _"Regardless, you and all your Chitauri are going to die. You tortured me, and this is your punishment! I told you that you would regret touching me!" _Loki seethed, putting all his anger, rage, glee and finally having destroyed them in those words. Loki maintained the connection as he felt the pain and grinned because he knew the pain was what The Other was feeling. After years of causing him pain, The Other finally felt some himself. It was only a shame that the pain was so brief. Loki knew the Chitauri were connected with their hive-like-minds. He could faintly feel as the rest of them dropped dead; he grinned even as he was stuck in the floor in pain.__

Now he was back in the present looking at the band of self-considered heroes as they pointed their weapons at him. Loki smiled because he knew how easy they were to manipulate. Even though they thought that they had overcome his manipulation to be victorious, they had no idea that this had been his plan all along. Their unwitting help had been the only way to destroy the Chitauri after what they had done to him, and they played their part remarkably well.

At first seeing them interact he knew he was going to have to play the part of the villain to his very best ability. What better way to unite a group of superheros with superegos than give them a villain to unite against? Heroes were so predictable. They would unite no matter once he had shown himself to be bad enough. Which was why he had to make the show of killing all the people that he had. The whole killing people hadn't really bothered him, but he hadn't enjoyed it nearly as much as it should have appeared to the world. It had mostly been an act for The Other and Thanos so they wouldn't force their way inside his head. Loki couldn't have them inside his head, because the more they did that, the more likely they were to see his plan and he couldn't have that. It had also served a dual purpose as well, since it was an act for the Avengers to unite them against him, as well as making sure that the Avengers were angry enough with him to follow him to New York.

The hardest part to predict was the bomb. Loki had spied on the administration for awhile and knew that they had one. Loki knew that it was possible that they would use it. He wasn't sure how bad things had to get before they would use it. It was another reason New York was ideal for the invasion- other than it's power source- was the fact that it was an island. Although it did have a lot of people, Loki felt an island was more likely to draw a bomb there than somewhere inland. Not to mention the man of iron; he had been central to everything. The man of iron was always the one meant to carry the bomb into the void. That was why Loki had tried to take control of his mind. Thankfully he hadn't had to, since the iron man had done it himself.

The Chitauri were dead, and the Avengers, as they apparently had named themselves, had helped him do it. Loki wasn't kidding or masking when he had said not too long ago that he wanted that drink now. Loki wanted to celebrate the end of those nasty little Chitauri lives!

Loki knew better than to tell the Avengers the truth , though. Even though it was all over now, he was pretty sure they wouldn't appreciate earth being used in his personal vendetta against the Chitauri. Even though he doubted they liked the Chitauri any more than he did. The Midgardians would probably still be sore about all the people he had killed. Either those he had killed personally or the people who hadn't gotten out of the way of the Chitauri; even if was just to maintain his deception. Besides there was still Thanos. Loki knew there was a good possibility that Thanos was still alive and would be enraged at Loki after what he had done. Loki was not going to tell anyone that he had done it on purpose, lest it get back to Thanos.

He was just glad that he wouldn't have to go looking for the Avengers, because that would have certainly made them more suspicious. It was much more preferable for them to find him looking like he lost. Even though he hadn't lost; things had gone exactly his way.

Loki was an excellent liar, and he did his best to make it look like he wasn't happy about going back to Asgard as a prisoner. In reality, though, an Asgardian prison was the safest place from Thanos. Thanos was afraid of Odin and wouldn't invade Asgard, even to get his revenge on Loki.

It wasn't very hard to keep his nonchalance up, even when Odin sentenced him, because he had won, and he was going where it was safest. Even when they locked him in a cell, they probably took the grin on his face as madness or his being unrepentant. In reality he was smiling because he had won, even if he was the only one who knew it.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my very first fic on this site so please let me know what you think.


End file.
